


Alive

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: A short, smutty bedroom interlude between Hermione and Lucius.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my I4 square which was the prompt: Sensation Play. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Hermione shivered as the feather drifted across her bare arm. The blindfold was tied well, she couldn’t see a thing from behind it. Lucius didn’t say a word as the feather moved from her arm and across her collar bone. Hermione hissed as it lifted momentarily and tickled the tip of one very hard nipple before going back to tracing her collar bones. Her hands and feet were tied to the bedposts so that she was spread-eagled across Lucius’s luxurious bed. It felt decadent and sinful and Hermione loved every moment of it.

The feather disappeared for a long moment and Hermione could hear slight shuffling as Lucius moved around the room. The thick, pile carpeting masked most of the sounds and Hermione had to strain her ears in order to hear anything at all.

He was gone so long that finally, she said something. “Lucius?”

A low chuckle then, and the squeak of his leather chair that he had placed at the footboard of the bed.

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat when she realized what he was doing. Sitting at the end of the bed, watching her. She could feel her arousal spike and an ache bloomed between her legs. She was desperate for him to touch her.

“I like seeing you like this,” Lucius commented lightly, as if he were commenting on the weather. “Trussed up...waiting for me...dripping.” His voice drawled, causing Hermione to shiver. She began panting as her imagination took over. She could just see him sitting there, watching her. It should have embarrassed her, but instead, Hermione found it exhilarating. She couldn’t hide from him, not like this—not that she wanted to—and it was that thought that deepened her arousal.

She whined low in her throat as she heard the tell-tale clink that meant Lucius was sipping the whisky on ice he preferred. Her anticipation was rising with each moment and she jumped when one of his long fingers reached out and stroked the bottom of her left foot.

“Ahhh,” Hermione panted as every nerve in her foot lit on fire and traveled a path back up to her cunt and nipples.

“You’re so responsive, my dear,” Lucius drawled. The finger on her foot left and Hermione felt bereft.

“Please,” she finally said after a long moment of silence.

“If you want something, you have to ask for it. You know the rules,” he drawled. She heard the squeak of the leather again as he shifted in his seat. She could only hope that she was causing as much turmoil in him as he was in her.

“Please, touch me, Lucius,” Hermione begged.

“Like this?” he asked as he dragged that damned feather across her calf so lightly that she wasn’t even quite sure she could feel it.

“More!” Hermione demanded. “Please, Lucius, I need more.”

“Mmm,” he hummed as the feather disappeared only to be replaced by his finger.

Hermione almost sobbed. He was torturing her. Surely, he understood that.

“Did you need something more?” he asked.

“Yes!” Hermione cried. “Please, Lucius I need you to touch me. To fuck me. To make me feel so fucking good.”

“And that’s what I was waiting for,” he whispered into her ear. Suddenly, he was on top of her and her arms and legs were freed from their restraints. Hermione barely had a moment to take a breath before his cock was plunging its way inside her, practically breaking her apart with his driving stroke. Her back arched and she wrapped her legs around his hips, crying out at how fast and fierce his lovemaking was. It was incredible, and everything she needed. It wasn’t long before she was hurtling over the cliff of pleasure and practically boneless in his arms as he drove into her over and over again. One thing Lucius was, was not quiet. He told her repeatedly as he fucked her how beautiful she was, how he loved it when she came around his cock. How fucking her made him feel alive. Hermione shouted yes with each statement. They were as true for Lucius as they were for her.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
